slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Know (be certain or sure about (something))
VEDET - TO KNOW (INFORMATION) In the sense of having in one's mind, possessing information (of, about a fact), being aware of (as a result of having acquired information by being told, informed, having heard the news, having asked, etc.). Only five (5) of the "primary" Slavic languages use a separate word for this verb, which is the comparable to the French word "savoir". Those are: :*'Беларуская = ведаць' :*'Čeština = vědět' :*'Polski = wiedzieć' :*'Slovenčina = vedieť' :*'Slovenščina = vedeti' "Primary Language" means a Slavic language that is the official language of a specific Slavic nation/country. RUSSIAN does use what I am informed is an etymological "relative" of this verb - ведать - however, in Russian this word has morphed to mean to manage / to be in charge of Writers of SLOVIOSKI may use either VEDET or ZNAT - unless the writer especially chooses to use the full meaning of VEDET (most likely because s/he is a native speaker of one of the Primary Slavic languages that enjoy this separate verb form. --Steevenusx 16:05, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::""Primary Language" means a Slavic language that is the official language of a specific Slavic nation/country" What's with Kashubian and the both Sorbian languages? --Poloniak 19:23, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Kashubian" and the "Sorbian" languages each do not have their own "nation" - e.g. Belarussia, Czech Republic, Poland, Slovak Republic, Slovenia. So these are "Primary Languages". Kashubian" and the "Sorbian" languages are "Secondary Languages" --Steevenusx 19:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I thought "a specific nation" means which are a nation ("A nation is a body of people who share a real or imagined common history, culture, language or ethnic origin."). And the sign "/" I thought means "or", so nation or country. But with your explanation it looks like nation and country is for a the same...? --Poloniak Poloniak: you raise a good point - the word "nation" po Slavianskim jazikum jes "narod" - ktorij jes "grup ludih." Dak, lepše abi uptpotrebime slovo "country" / "krajina" čem "nation" / "narod" - ne? :>) --Steevenusx 20:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) CONJUGATION VEDET :Regular Conjugation :*'Ja vedem' :*'Ti vedeš' :*'On, Ona, Ono vede' :*'Mi vedeme' :*'Vi vedete' :*'Oni vedejut' :Possible Traditional Slavic Conjugation :*'Ja viem' :*'Ti vieš' :*'On, Ona, Ono vie' :*'Mi vieme' :*'Vi viete' :*'Oni viediou' --Steevenusx 05:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Let us see, of course, what it would be like... But still I doubt with vedet forms also. For East Slavs vedat will be much more understandable, while vedet can be even conflicting (Rus. ведём - (we) lead). However, I'm not quite sure that vedat forms will be better understandable for all others. However, this question MUST NOT be left, it MUST be researched. --Moraczewski 08:48, September 6, 2009 (UTC) It still remains that ''"vedat" - with an "-at" ending, only appears in Belarussian and in the Russian false friend version. "VEDET" is the prevailing form. --Steevenusx 14:22, September 6, 2009 (UTC) IN THE OTHER SLAVIC LANGUAGES POLSKI :*'wiedzieć' :*'wiem' :*'wiesz' :*'wie' :*'wiemy' :*'wiecie' :*'wiedzą' SLOVENČINA :*'vedieť' :*'viem' :*'vieš' :*'vie' :*'vieme' :*'viete' :*'vedia' ČEŠTINA :*'vědět' :*'vím' :*'víš' :*'ví' :*'víme' :*'víte' :*'vědí' SLOVENŠČINA :*'vedeti' :*'vem' :*'veš' :*'ve' :*'vemo' :*'veste' :*'vedo' БEЛАРУСКАЯ :*'ведаць' :*'ведаць' :*'ведаю' :*'ведаеш' :*'ведае' :*'ведаем' :*'ведаеце' :*'ведаюць' KASZËBSCZI :*'wiedzec' :*'jô wiém' :*'të wiész' :*'òn, òna, òno wié' :*'më wiémë (or ma wiéma)' :*'wa wiéta' :*'òni, òne wiédzą' :*'Wë wiéce (honorific)'